


Let it Snow

by blossomdreams



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Single Dad AU, alternative universe tattoo artist, asashi is mentioned too, bokuto is mentioned, daichi is mentioned, hinata is mentioned - Freeform, kenma is mentioned, kindaichi is mentioned to, kuroo is mentioned, megane tooru is mentioned too, tattoo iwaizumi, this will probably be part of something bigger again, with uncle oikawa and kid tobio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 07:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5531309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blossomdreams/pseuds/blossomdreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi takes some time off to play with his son Tobio. Oikawa, his best friend and best baby sitter ever, comes over to join the fun and helps Iwaizumi with a problem. Just a normal day in Iwaizumi's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let it Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I know I have a series I've started, but when I saw Iwaoi Christmas Week I really wanted to do a piece on it. I'm ticked that thanks to finals I wasn't able to finish all the prompts like I wanted, but I was able to get this finished and that makes me very happy! This is part of an AU I've been planning since I wanted to write a single dad AU too. There's small mentioned of the dads and their sons. Also in this AU Hinata is adopted by Bokuto and Akaashi. After watching and reading the Tokyo arc I couldn't resist. I'll explain a little bit more when I finally get that story down. Oh and this is my first time writing Iwaoi I do hope I got their voices down.
> 
> Another part of this AU Iwaizumi owns a tattoo parlor and has tattoos. Megane!Oikawa is here too because I couldn't resist. All the other dad's have tattoos too because I like the image of Kuroo with sleeves, Bokuto with back tattoos, and Daichi with tattoos in general.
> 
> Anyway I wanted to give some Christmas fluff. Merry Christmas! Happy Holidays!
> 
> Originally written for the iwaoi Christmas prompt snowmen/snowball fight. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“Daddy! Daddy look it snowed!”

Iwaizumi woke up to little hands shaking his shoulder. “Hmm? Oh look at that it did snow. Do you want to play it in Tobio?”

Tobio nodded. “Can we daddy? Can we?”

Iwaizumi nodded as he sat up in bed and rubbed the lingering sleep out of his eyes. “Yeah we can right after breakfast.” He chuckled at the frown that greeted him. Tobio was only four and he had a pretty good handle on that look already. Iwaizumi wondered if that was his fault that he picked that up so early. He grinned as he ruffled his hair. “Come on, let’s get ready for breakfast. Once we’re finished we can go outside and play okay?”

“Okay.” Tobio said as he crawled over to the side of the bed. Iwaizumi watched him, ready to catch him if he fell, when Tobio got down and ran to the bathroom. Iwaizumi stifled a yawn as he got out of bed and walked over to the bathroom to watch Tobio. He knew he shouldn’t have stayed up sketching, but after his day at work he needed to release some steam. He was able to finish some outlines for Tobio to color along with some tattoos he wanted in the future, his night wasn’t a total bust.

After Iwaizumi went through his morning routine, he walked to the kitchen to see Tobio coloring in his chair.

“What do you want for breakfast buddy?” Iwaizumi asked.

“Pancakes!”

“With blueberries right?”

Tobio nodded. “Right.”

Iwaizumi chuckled at how much his son loved blueberries. He gave Tobio some of the outlines he worked on last night on his way to the fridge. With Tobio deep in his coloring, Iwaizumi bumped around the kitchen to get the pancakes ready. He turned on the griddle when Tobio called his name.

“Yeah pal?”

“Can we make a snowman?”

“Yeah we can.” Iwaizumi looked over to see Tobio grin at his sheet while he colored. He turned back to the griddle with a small hum, feeling good to be able to spend time with Tobio like this.

Since he lost two of his artists he spent a longer time at the shop, trying to pick up the slack, and look for new people to replace the two he lost. He still made time to pick Tobio up from school, play with him, and read to him at night. He made sure not to focus on work when Tobio was awake. He put most of his focus on work when Tobio was sleep. He was either up sketching or doing other things for the shop. Sometimes it kept him up for most of the night when he had to get up early the next morning. He knew he couldn’t keep this pattern up for long.

Tobio, his little trooper, didn’t seem to notice. He always showed Iwaizumi what he colored that day or the little project he made in class. He was very advance for a child his age and Iwaizumi couldn’t be prouder. Still, he saw the way Tobio frowned at him when he yawned or grabbed another cup of coffee. He didn’t want his little boy to be worried about him. A snowy day was just the break he needed.

It wasn’t long before Iwaizumi finished the pancakes. Tobio put his coloring away while Iwaizumi set the table for them. Tobio washed his hands and scrambled back up into his chair when Iwaizumi walked over with a cup of coffee. Tobio scrunched his face at the mug before he started on his pancakes. Iwaizumi chuckled at the face he made. Tobio didn’t like the smell of coffee very much.

“Hey buddy, slow down the snow will still be there.” Iwaizumi cautioned when Tobio stuffed a big piece in his mouth.

Tobio chewed his piece as Iwaizumi kept an eye on him and pushed his cup of milk towards him when he reached for it. Tobio quickly drank it and placed his glass back on the table. “I want to hurry up and make a lot of snowmen before you go back to work.”

Iwaizumi felt his stomach twist as he placed his coffee down on the table. One of his biggest worries coming true at the way Tobio looked up at him. He gave him a reassuring smile as he reached over and ruffled his hair. “I don’t have to work today. We can spend all day playing in the snow, alright?”

Tobio stared at him for a bit before a small smile broke out on his face. “Really? You don’t have to go to work today?”

Iwaizumi shook his head. “No, not today.”

The smile fell from Tobio’s face as he stared at him with his patent little frown. “Are you sure?”

“Yes I’m sure.”

The smile came back as Tobio looked up eagerly at him. “Can we make a lot of snowmen?”

Iwaizumi grinned. “As many as you want.”

Tobio gave a small cheer as he turned back to his pancakes. Iwaizumi noticed that he ate a little fast again, but not like before which calmed him down. However, he couldn’t ignore the twist of his stomach that he didn’t hide his extra work like he thought he did. He pushed it back and moved to start on his food when he heard a knock on his door. He waited a bit for the following knocks when they happened it confirmed who was behind the door.

“Come in!” Iwaizumi shouted. He started to eat his pancakes when the door opened in the foyer and he heard a call of “Iwa-chan, you’re so mean! Not greeting me at the door.”

“Why should I when you have a key?” Iwaizumi said. Tobio looked up and reached up for Oikawa when he walked in the kitchen.

“Still, you should greet your best friend and best babysitter ever! Hey Tobio-chan!” Oikawa greeted with a smile as he picked the little boy up. He gave him a hug and chuckled softly at the syrup on his face. “Are you ready to play today?”

“Yeah! Daddy’s going to stay home today!” Tobio exclaimed happily.

“Oh? He is? Well, isn’t that a nice surprise.” Oikawa smiled and placed Tobio back in his chair.

Iwaizumi nodded. “I decided not to go in this weekend. I know Kindaichi can handle it.” He leaned over to clean Tobio’s face with his napkin. Tobio fussed a bit and dug right back into his food when Iwaizumi finished.

“You want to call the shop right now don’t you?” Oikawa smirked as he walked to the counter to get some food.

“Keep that up and you can think twice about getting any pancakes.” Iwaizumi said.

“So mean!” Oikawa exclaimed. “Your daddy is mean Tobio-chan.”

Iwaizumi scoffed while Tobio giggled. “Oikawa! We’re going to make snowmen today.”

“Ooo snowmen, doesn’t that sound like fun.” Oikawa said while he fixed his plate.

“Are you going to build one with us?” Tobio asked.

Oikawa nodded as he turned around. “I sure will. I do hope your dad can build one with us.”

“I will. I’ll make sure to make more than you.” Iwaizumi said.

“Then me and Tobio-chan will have to make more.” Oikawa said on his way over to the fridge.

Tobio nodded and popped the last piece of his pancake in his mouth. “Done.”

“Alright remember to clean up and you can play before we go outside okay?” Iwaizumi said.

“Okay daddy.” Tobio said. He climbed down from his chair and ran to the bathroom.

Iwaizumi watched him, waiting for any calls of help, before he heard the little feet run to his room.

Oikawa popped up from the fridge with a frown. “Where is my coffee creamer?”

“How should I know? You’re the only one who drinks it. It’s way too sweet for me.”

“You need some sweetness in the morning Iwa-chan.”

“I’ll go buy some sugar then.”

“You can be as black as your coffee sometimes. Ha! Found it!” Oikawa pulled back with the bottle of French Vanilla and poured it in his coffee. Iwaizumi watched as he shook his head. “It’s more creamer than coffee, isn’t it?”

“It’s taste good, is what you mean.”

“No, I don’t.”

Oikawa pouted as he put up the creamer and bustled around the kitchen. Iwaizumi watched for a bit while he kept an ear out for Tobio in case he needed something. There were some mornings he couldn’t believe how much his routine had changed. It went from waking up and being a zombie for most of the morning to making sure Tobio was fed, dressed, and didn’t have any nightmares the night before. Then there was Oikawa who watched Tobio when he was at the shop or picked him up when he couldn’t get away. While he was still annoying at times, Iwaizumi couldn’t have asked for better help.

“So tell me, how worried are you about the shop?” Oikawa asked as he took a seat at the table with his food and coffee.

“On a scale from 1 to 10 about an 11. I need about two to three people to replace the ones who left, along with a piercer, and someone else who can watch the shop if me or Kindaichi can’t. I’ve been looking at applicants, but they don’t fit what I’m looking for. I’m staying up later than usual which isn’t good and today Tobio noticed.” Iwaizumi sighed as he sat back in his chair.

Oikawa hummed as he adjusted his glasses. “Of course he would. He’s a pretty smart little boy. Listen I think I can help out with that.”

“How? By getting my old workers back?”

“No, by getting you some new ones. I know about at least three that drops off their kids at Tobio’s daycare. They’re doing little work here or there, but I know they wouldn’t mind if they had some steady work.”

“Hmm, do you know how good they are?”

Oikawa reached in his pocket and pulled out his phone. He flipped through it, until he found what he wanted and handed it over to Iwaizumi. “Here, that’s the work of Kuroo, one of the dads I know. He specializes in sleeves and he has the sweetest boy called Kenma. If you flip it you’ll see Bokuto’s work. He’s another dad who’s good with back tattoos and piercings. His boy Shouyo is a little ball of sunshine and really adorable. Flip it again and you’ll see Daichi’s work. His little boy Asahi is shy, but so sweet. You can thank me later.” He gave a smug little smile when Iwaizumi hadn’t said anything while he flipped through his phone.

Iwaizumi knew Oikawa wouldn’t let him live it down, but he liked what he saw. It would be good to get in contact with them soon. He nodded and passed Oikawa his phone. “Looks good I’ll get their numbers down later. Let them know that I’m giving interviews next week.”

“Will do!” Oikawa beamed.

Iwaizumi chuckled as he finished his coffee when the sound of little feet came towards him.

“Daddy! When are we going to leave?” Tobio asked as he held his arms up for Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi picked him up and put him in his lap. “In a bit little guy. We just have to wait for this slow poke to finish.”

Oikawa gasped. “I save your business and this is how you treat me?”

Iwaizumi smirked. “Yep.”

Oikawa stuck out his tongue before he returned to his food.

Tobio looked up at his dad before he pointed over at Oikawa. “Slow poke.”

“That’s right.” Iwaizumi agreed while Oikawa huffed. “You too Tobio-chan? I see I’m just losing today.”

Iwaizumi chuckled as he picked Tobio up. “While we wait let’s get you ready.”

“Can I wear the hat with the birds on it daddy?” Tobio asked.

“You sure can.” Iwaizumi said on their way to the closet. He set Tobio down before he pulled out his favorite blue coat, scarf, hat with the birds on it, and mittens. Tobio grabbed his boots and slowly put them on. When he got them on the right feet he looked up at Iwaizumi who grinned at him. “Yep those are the right feet. Good job.”

Tobio beamed as he stood up while Iwaizumi put on his coat and scarf. By time he finished Tobio looked like a little blueberry something that made Iwaizumi laugh a bit. He handed Tobio his hat and got up to get his own things.

“Despite you being so mean to me I did the dishes for you.” Oikawa said as he walked over.

“Thanks, it’ll save us some work to do when we come back.” Iwaizumi said as he threw on a scarf.

“You’re not going to wear a hat?” Oikawa asked while he put his hat on.

“I have ear muffs I’ll be fine.” Iwaizumi said.

“Okay, but don’t get mad when you get sick~” Oikawa sang. He held out his hand for Tobio and they walked over to the door with Iwaizumi who shook his head. “Doubt it.”

*~*~*

Oikawa and Iwaizumi decided to pick the little park that was close to their apartment. It had other families there and if anything happened they wouldn’t be too far from home. Oikawa and Iwaizumi helped Tobio roll up the snow then pack it in place before getting another one. With the amount of snow sometimes Tobio would fall in it where Iwaizumi or Oikawa would pick him up, brush the snow off, and go back to making some more snowmen.

Tobio made some smaller ones next to Iwaizumi’s taller ones. Iwaizumi moved to get some more snow when he felt a snowball hit him in the back of the head. He turned to around to see Tobio laughing and Oikawa rolling up another one. “That’s what you get for not wearing a hat!”

“Oh is that so?” Iwaizumi smirked as he grabbed some snow and patted it to a ball. “We’ll see about that won’t we?” He called as he chased after Oikawa with a snowball.

“Come on Tobio-chan!” Oikawa called making sure not to run too fast so the little boy could keep up. Oikawa and Iwaizumi started to throw snowballs at each other while Tobio watched. While Oikawa rolled up another one, Tobio rolled up a smaller one then threw it at his dad.

Iwaizumi grinned and made a bee line towards the giggling little boy. ”I’m going to get you too little man!”

Tobio laughed and made another snowball with Oikawa. They threw them at Iwaizumi before they hid behind a tree. Oikawa quickly made one for Tobio then one for himself while he looked around for Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi pretended not to see them behind the tree as he prepared his two snowballs, ready to throw them when they came from behind the tree. It wasn’t long before Oikawa and Tobio came around the tree with their snowballs aimed at Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi was ready with his snowballs which led to a snowball fight between them.

It was the most fun Iwaizumi had in a while. He even took a picture of Oikawa and Tobio in the snow before he hit them with another snowball.

The snowball fight ended when Iwaizumi stuffed snow down Oikawa’s coat as payback for the snow Oikawa stuffed in his coat. They took pictures of their snowmen, including the three small ones Tobio made, before they walked back to Iwaizumi’s apartment to warm up. Iwaizumi gave Tobio a warm bath first, Oikawa took his next, and Iwaizumi took his last. He didn’t have much to worry with Oikawa and Tobio in the living room. He heard Tobio’s favorite holiday movie playing in the background as the smell of hot chocolate carried to the bathroom while Iwaizumi relaxed against the tub.

To think he started out the day with the worries of his shop in the back of his mind. Now he had three potential artists and a piercer. He would have to thank Oikawa for his help. Despite the smug smile that he knew would be there he did appreciate it. Not to mention it’s been awhile since he enjoyed a bath without worrying about Tobio. While Tobio was a good boy whenever he wanted something he could be very crafty in trying to get it. Such as the time Iwaizumi took a quick shower and walked in the kitchen to see Tobio on a chair trying to get his favorite cookies. After that near disaster Iwaizumi made sure to take his baths and showers at night. Well, early morning, an hour before Tobio woke up for daycare.

Iwaizumi let out a sigh as he sank down a bit in the tub. It didn’t dawn on him how tired he was, until he almost fell asleep in the tub. He woke up and got out of the lukewarm water. He quickly dried off and changed into some warm clothes before he walked towards the living room. When he didn’t hear anything he frowned a bit and walked faster. He walked over to the couch and gave a small grin at the scene. Tobio curled up against Oikawa while Oikawa held him close as he snored softly.

Iwaizumi took a picture of them before he grabbed the mugs off the table and carried them into the kitchen. After he washed them, he got his own cup of cocoa and returned to the couch. He placed his mug on the table and reached over to gently slide Oikawa’s glasses off his face. Oikawa mumbled a bit in his sleep before he settled back on the couch. Iwaizumi placed them in the extra case he kept in his apartment, he didn’t want to hear the wail if he put them on the table, and grabbed his mug. He sat back and sipped it with a content hum.

He leaned down to kiss Tobio’s hair and reached over to place his hand over Oikawa’s. He grinned when Oikawa linked their fingers together and Tobio mumbled in his sleep. Iwaizumi looked back at his two favorite people with a content smile.

He made the right decision to stay home today.


End file.
